


And the answer is "yes".

by 221bi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bi/pseuds/221bi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern au.<br/>(Bar au), (alcohol mention).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the answer is "yes".

Sirius quickly looked down. He didn't want the redhead to notice that he was staring at her very very handsome friend. He had dark blonde hair, or was it light brown? Sirius wasn't sure about that but he liked that maybe the hair colour changed depending on the person's interpretation. The jawline, yes, Sirius wanted to lick it. The man was wearing a blue button up, brown dress pants, and a vest. A vest. Sirius honestly didn't know why that was making his heart race. Over all the man seemed exactly the opposite of Sirius's type (so, no type).

Exactly a minute after Sirius made it his goal to stare at the tip of his straw forever (he was desperate for anything what would make him not stare at the handsome man at the bar) a shadow fell over him. It was hard to cast a shadow in a crowded club with a lot of bright light, and yet the handsome man succeeded.

"So I was talking to Lily over there and I was like 'gurl' meaning 'he's not even your type' so she replied with 'guurrrl' saying that I'm not even gay so I had to defend my honour and said 'gUURRLL' to tell her that I am in fact very bisexual", the man said. Every 'gurl' was pronounced differently and frankly Sirius could read the meaning of it before the guy explained it in his deep rich voice and with his very Scottish accent. "After a while we figured out we were talking about two different guys so I decided to come over here and tell you this story and also tell him-" he pointed at James Potter sitting opposite to Sirius, "that he should buy her a piña-colada".

"Yes", blubbered Sirius. He was blinking too fast and the only thing he could think of was that looking directly at the man was like looking at the sun. He swore at himself when he remembered that post on tumblr about how a person actually looks like when they're staring at the sun.

"Yes what?"

"Yessssss- is the answer to the next question and the question issss", Sirius said trying desperately to fix the situation. Why does he need to be such a moron and forget his brain? "And the question is: can I buy you a drink?" he finished. Good one, Black!

And the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 23.11.15.


End file.
